


Tomorrow

by eva6



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: F/M, M/M, Next Generation, Original Character(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: What if?Simon and Yoko Have a son together.





	1. These are stars

**Author's Note:**

> Even if it took sometime getting used to, They were a lovely couple.

"Simon!" "Clai!" "Dinner!" 

 

"Come on, Your Mother's Waiting for us."

 

"I'm right behind you dad!"

 

"and you too, Boota."

"bu!"

 

The three entered the small house, Simon saw that Nia was at the table, They were an item in the past. But things were different now.

____

At the table....

 

"It's Great to see you again, Nia."

"Yes, it is nice to relax after a particularly long Journey."

"Miss Nia! Miss Nia! What about me?"

"Of course I missed you most of all!"

"Oh Clai you've gotten so big since the last time I saw you!"

"how old are you now?"

"Thirteen."

"And is he wearing...?"

"My old jacket, I actually can't believe it fits him."

"So why did you decide to visit?"

"I just wanted to see you three again."

They continued to talk the rest of the night.


	2. This is the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nia leaves, Simon and Yoko talk about how different things are now.

____

The next day....

"We're glad you stopped by for a visit!"

"Yeah, take care!"

 

"Of course, I will!"

 

"Wait! Miss Nia!"

"Yes?"

"I forgot to give you something!"

"You did?"

Clai Ran up to Nia and threw his arms around her tightly.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Don't worry, I'll be back."

"Really?"

"Yes, And I'll bring you presents the next time I visit."  
______

Some time later...

 

After Nia left, And Clai sped off to go find his friends, This left Simon and Yoko alone.

 

"Can you believe it?"

"Believe what?"

"that it's been a full decade since both Kamina and kittan died."

"Yoko..."

"No, I'm serious, Do you think I'm going to just forget about it?"

"Well, No but why worry about it?"

"And, besides you have me now."

"That's just like you Simon..."

"Hey!, what's that supposed to mean!?"

"This conversation's over."

And with that, Yoko walked back in the direction of house.

Simon was now alone, He didn't know what to do beyond what happened a moment before.

After that emotionally charged conversation, He didn't fully understand why Yoko was so upset.

"Well, What do you think Boota?"

"bu!"

"Actually, Boota, I'm shocked you haven't grown any bigger."

"bu?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.


	3. That's the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place several hours after the second chapter, Simon catches up with Clai and his friends and learns surprising news from Rossiu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A handy dandy next gen chart!
> 
> Simon The Digger x Yoko Littner = Clai Littner
> 
> Rossiu Adai x Kinon Bachika = Tamago Adai
> 
> Gimmy Adai x Kiyal Bachika = Kita Adai
> 
> Darry Adai x Yajirushi Kanban* = Akarui Adai, Okashii Adai 
> 
> Dayakka Littner x Kiyoh Bachika = Anne Littner, Terra Littner
> 
> Shibafu Doro* x Gossan Natin* = Gossa Doro*
> 
> Mared thys* x Unknown Father* = Ama Thys*
> 
> Seeing as Leeron has no children of his own, he is shipped with a man who is simply called Satoi*.
> 
> Viral isn't shipped with anyone.  
> (Right now anyway.)

"Hey Clai!, mind if I follow you and your friends around?"

"No, but why?"

"I just need to clear my head, that's all."

\-------------

five seconds later.....

 

"Simon, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Rossiu!, my old friend, what have you been doing?"

"Nothing really, I haven't been doing much lately."

"I want you to meet someone special."

"You do?"

"Rossiu, this is my son Clai."

The older man smiled and reached his hand out, the purple haired boy grabbed Rossiu's hand and shook it.

"Simon, I want you to meet my son Tamago."

A boy with dark brown hair walked out from behind Rossiu.

He walked over to Clai.

"What do you like to do?"

"I like reading, but that's pretty much it."

"Oh, okay."

\--------

Out of earshot of the two boys......

 

"Simon, I actually have exciting news to share with you."

"Well, what is it?"

"Darry and her husband just recently had a baby."

"Well that's great!, but is the baby a boy? or a girl?"

Rossiu chuckled.

"I think I made a mistake there, I meant to say that they had twins, a boy and a girl."

"Twins?, wow."

"Come on, you gather up the kids, so we both can head inside."

\----------  
Inside the littner household.......

 

Kita toddled over and started tugging on his mother's dress.

"Mama, more bean candy please?"

Kiyal handed her son the bag of sweets and patted him on the head.

"Thank you Mama!"

The bluish purple haired woman smiled.

 

\---------  
A few minutes later......

"Simon!, Rossiu!, I'm so glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!, now where are the babies?"

Kiyoh gestured to where the couch was.

"Right over there."

Simon turned to the black haired man.

"Rossiu, what about you?"

"I already saw them earlier, I'm just going to unwind and read a book in the next room."

"Alright then."

 

""Clai, Tamago, you two and your friends must be starving, huh?"

The purple haired boy's stomach growled.

"Yeah, I am pretty hungry."

 

\----------  
Two seconds later......

While Darry was talking to Kinon, and Yajirushi was watching TV, Simon was entertaining the twins by making funny faces.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain red haired woman was walking in through the front door right behind him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late everyone -!"

"Wait a minute, I'd recognize that voice anywhere...."

The blue haired man turned his head around.

"Simon!?"

"Yoko!?"

 

\-------

"Okay, so we came here for the exact same reason, right?"

"Yeah, we both came here to see Darry's newborn twins."

"Yeah we did-"

"Mom!"

Clai ran over and threw his arms around Yoko's waist.

"I guess you win this round Simon."

"I do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The asterisk (*) refers to the fact that Gossa and Ama and their respective families, Leeron's boyfriend and Darry's husband are all Original characters, obviously.
> 
> Also despite the names being written at the top in the author's note, Darry and Yajirushi's babies won't have their names said in universe until the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this couple, I can't actually explain it. I just do.
> 
> I have a lot planned for this story.
> 
> So stay tuned!


End file.
